


琢磨不透

by CQ_Pardo



Category: Rapperline, Winner (Band), 勋豆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CQ_Pardo/pseuds/CQ_Pardo
Summary: 宋旻浩永远琢磨不透李昇勋。
Relationships: Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino, 李昇勋/宋旻浩
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	琢磨不透

*勋豆/RL  
*现实向  
*婴儿车

有些人真的是less is more的，我摸着李昇勋因为soso回归搞的猕猴桃头感叹，“昇勋哥，你的圆寸发型真是意外地性感。”李昇勋从我的双腿间抬起头意味深长地看了我一眼，“不要叫哥。”

我早已接受我这辈子都不可能琢磨透这个人在想什么的事实，比如在我的认知里，没有男人会拒绝在床上被叫哥吧，这位哥却总对我说“不要叫哥”。虽然李昇勋总说叫全名才显得有仪式感，但我偶尔怀疑他是想借此消除他把组合里成员弟弟按在床上进入的背德感。

这背德感无聊得要死，我花了好多年才把李昇勋勾到床上。

出道前的惨不卖了，在这个国家没有人能顺风顺水出道。我听说前苏联人均想成为宇航员，那我们大韩民国就是人均想成为爱豆。

其实出道之前李昇勋都不算是我在组合里最熟悉的成员，只不过出道夜宣布teamA赢的时候他刚好站在我身边，我哭着去找他，在我的预判里他怎么也得摸摸我的头然后给我个坚定的拥抱吧。结果我只猜中了结局，李昇勋轻轻给了我一巴掌，然后抱住了我。

我突然就哭得更厉害了，我这辈子还没见过这么莫名其妙的人，我还以为他不准备抱我了。

我感觉这就是传说中的pua，只不过时间尺度非常微观，眨眼间就完成了。

但是从那以后我就养成了观察李昇勋的习惯，比如他单眼皮细长眼睛却意外地可以wink，他第一次在我们面前做这个的时候我笑地前仰后合，结果他又冲着我做了一次。又比如他虽然话不多但是每次说话都很掷地有声，我不是说他擅长做决定，我的意思是他更像是那个在一团乱麻中找到线头的人。再比如他喜欢掐着自己的山根摆出一副“毁灭吧，赶紧的”的表情，说出口的话却很温柔，那句惹哭我的“我们一直以来都做得很好”也是那样说出口的。

不得不承认我们组合是高开低走的典型，出道第二年就遭遇长时间空白期，具体多长我已经记不清了。但我记得那时我们两个的房间门对着，我的卧室没有卫生间，我起夜最方便的就是去李昇勋的房间上厕所。后来我去参加smtm，我每次出门录影前都会看到他不动声色地打开门说早安，再给我一个拥抱说我做地特别好。

所以我后来再起夜就不回自己房间了，我躺到李昇勋的床上说我明天早上要录影，这样你可以不用起床就鼓励我。李昇勋也没拒绝我，我心安理得地钻进他干燥温暖的被窝里。

第二天早上起来的时候，李昇勋仰面躺着盯着天花板自言自语，“宋旻浩，没有打开门看着你吃惊的眼神再给你个拥抱的过程，这件事情变得好没有仪式感啊。”我嘴上功夫（字面意思）也不落人后，“所以你出道夜那次也是为了仪式感吗？”李昇勋说，“什么东西啊，我不记得了。”

他这人就是这样，只要他不想回答的问题，你是不可能从他嘴里撬到答案的。但他那以后也没有赶我回去自己房间睡觉。

说到这里，我必须要说我真的很讨厌李昇勋连名带姓地叫我“宋旻浩”，我在节目里、私下里、甚至床上都抱怨过好几回，每次李昇勋都含含糊糊插科打诨地混过去。

李昇勋第一次亲我是我一个人随师弟团日巡的时候。我带着私心向他抱怨我好想去环球影城但又不想一个人去，要是哥能来陪我就好了。反正以我对他的了解他八成是不会来的，但是他又捏着自己的山根摆出一副不耐烦的表情说，“好啊，我们可以一起戴恐龙头套。”

亲故们，如果这都不叫琢磨不透，我不知道还有什么叫琢磨不透。

那天晚上我们从环球影城回到酒店，李昇勋先我进门，我关上门来不及脱下恐龙头套就问他准备什么时候回韩国，他说，“明早起床就走吧，和朴芦苇们约了直播。”我盯着他说，“哥也一直做得很好。哥知道的吧，我很依赖哥。”

李昇勋沉默着不回应我，我也固执地站在玄关处不进房间。他把自己收拾妥当后转身在傍晚昏暗的房间里向我走来，把我逼得后背贴紧门板，然后圈着我帮我脱头套，边脱边说，“不愧是我们宋多情呀。”

我气死了。我把他刚脱下来的我的头套抢回来丢在地上，小恐龙瞪着无辜的眼睛看着我，我突然有些后悔，以我对李昇勋的了解，他是绝对不会哄我的。他一看就是那种你如果想和他闹脾气就只能指望自己找台阶下的人。

于是我又老老实实蹲下来捡小恐龙。李昇勋也跟着蹲了下来握住了我的手腕，我记得酒店窗户照进来的落日余晖在李昇勋的头顶照出来一小圈光晕，他的头顶看起来蓬松又温暖，我的心里却湿漉漉的，我忍不住开口，“昇勋哥……”

我确实琢磨不透他。

因为我看见他凑上来亲我。

你如果被喜欢的人亲过你就知道你根本不可能记得他第一次亲你的全部细节。我记得他第一次亲我就伸了舌头，我也记得他问我“为什么生气”，后来他把我提起来按在门板上亲，还给我亲出了眼泪，我在换气的间隙喊他“昇勋哥”，他咬我的嘴唇说，“不要叫哥。”

那之后不久我们组合开始重新出发，他又变回了那个不动声色李昇勋。开始的时候我们整个组合还能一起参加综艺，我在综艺上耍小聪明要他做这做那，还要他喂我东西吃。反正这个人如果不想做总有办法逃掉，但他都有照做。很久以后我solo他还陪我上综艺，不过那时我们已经全垒打了。

我们全垒打是在组合忙得脚不沾地的时候，每个人都有自己连轴转的外务，有时甚至要去海外。于是等到某天只有我们两个人在宿舍的时候，李昇勋才发现我已经处于暴瘦的状态。

暴瘦这件事情其实真的没什么，也许旁人总觉得有些担心，但我真的过得挺好的。我认真写歌，认真画画，认真做裁缝，还戒了酒。

除了有个琢磨不透的心上人。

开始时他问我想不想聊一聊，我那时在喂猫，我问他“从哪儿开始聊啊，从你亲我那天开始聊吗”。李昇勋坐在沙发上穿着短裤岔着他的大长腿，说“从你瘦了10公斤开始聊”。这真的没什么好聊的，但是李昇勋的关心让我特别难过，他给我一点点，我就总想要更多。我已经好久都没有什么口腹欲了，但是我顺着他脚面上分明的青色血管看上去，忽然就觉得好饿，饿地胃痛。

胃痛的痛感分为三种，针扎感，灼烧感和绞痛感。我都不是，我只觉得空虚，我抛下一句“原来哥还是有关心我的”就准备逃回房间，结果被李昇勋拽着衣领拖到他床上。

必须承认，我好想念他床单被罩的味道。李昇勋骑在我身上摩挲着我新打的唇钉说，“宋旻浩，你乖一点。”我躺在那里只觉得好多情绪都找不到出口，头昏昏的，胃痛，心里也不舒服，我撑着双臂坐起来，曲起一只腿把脚贴在他的腹肌上，“我真的很讨厌你叫我的全名。”

“但我又舍不得踹你。”

李昇勋攥住我的脚腕说，“你这样我是不会有负罪感的。”

我问他，“那我怎样你才会有负罪感。”

他拽着我的脚腕把我拖入身下说，“一会儿不要叫哥。”

那天晚上首尔暴雨，窗外电闪雷鸣，我们的房顶好像也在漏雨。雨水流进我的身体，又从我身体里流出，流了李昇勋一手掌。后来雨水淹没了地板，淹没了床，我像不谙水性的人抱着浮木一样挂在李昇勋身上起起伏伏，我断断续续地问他，“李昇勋，你什么意思啊。”

李昇勋说，“和你一个意思。”

我说，“我喜欢你，你也是这个意思吗。”

李昇勋说，“是，从你的Johnny到你月薪的最后一位数*。”

以我对这位sense精的了解，他是不会说喜欢的，但这句我也足够受用了。

但我忘了以我过往的经验，我就没有能成功预测李昇勋的时候。

所以那句话的完整版是，“从你的Johnny到你月薪的最后一位数……”

“我都很喜欢。”

*Winner《Love Me Love Me》里面李昇勋写的rap词：爱我吧，从我的小狗到我月薪的最后一位数。Johnny是宋旻浩养的爱猫。


End file.
